


Something sweet and cold

by RedZeveRin



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, i just wanna see how theyd interact, its not that i ship them, just a little something, work with me bruhs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedZeveRin/pseuds/RedZeveRin
Summary: "But seriously, where have I met you?""I'm sure thinking about it would bring back some bad memories,""...Oh,"Lawless` little break time ends up comforting a certain green-haired subclass of the Melancholy group.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off the drama CDs where Sakuya did part-time job at a cafe; Lawless still did random part-time whenever wherever anyways. I also timed it after ep12 of the anime instead of the early time in the drama CD.
> 
> Why I did this? Because of this...  
> http://reimeijennoir.tumblr.com/post/152788023238/when-you-see-them-in-each-other-omg-help-my

 

The clouds were finally enough to cover the skies and Lawless found himself sighing in relief. Although he did like being a mascot in the park, the heat was making him uncomfortable. A breath of fresh air and some mango parfait sounds good right about now, he thought. 

  
He got the permission from the manager for some time off and happily made his way past the crowd of people in the street. With the earnings he got, he's able to go around food tripping for a good few days. Unlike Licht, Hyde liked going into each cafe and stall, picking out food from the menu and comparing each of them from all the past tastes that he had. Licht was extremely picky with shop fronts and the ambience of the place, which is why it's rare for him to tag along on food outings. The secret word would then be melon before he'd actually follow. 

"Ah," 

  
Hyde halted on his steps and eyed on the shop in front of him. It was a quaint cafe, nearly empty from the outside (he can't get a good glimpse inside) and the large cursive font above him says _Little Leaves_. He squints at it— more precisely, at the green-haired teen standing by its window. It's not just the hilarious way his hair stuck out everywhere that caught his eyes, but also by the teen's eyes themselves. He's a subclass... The inner workings of his mind were clicking together. He knows he has seen the teen somewhere before but he couldn't point out where. 

  
And, being the type of person that he is, he lets curiosity push open the door open for him. The little chime above him resounds in the shop and he found the said green-haired boy staring at him. 

  
"Table for one?" He said despite knowing he could practically just sit anywhere. There was nobody for them except for a middle-aged man and woman by the corner, chit-chatting their own business. 

  
The teen nodded and motioned for the seat on his right. Lawless followed and flopped on the comfy peach seat. A menu was set on the table promptly after but the Servamp merely placed a finger on it,"Any recommendations? I'm craving for anything sweet and cold!" He pretended to fan himself while flashing a smile at the other. To his surprise, the green-haired teen's face had the look of pure annoyance, and not the friendly waiter kind of look (he could only remember Mahiru Shirota's face at this point). 

  
With a quick glance at the menu, the teen pointed out, "Strawberry parfait." 

  
The blond made a pout,"Anything more extravagant?" 

  
"Strawberry Belgian parfait," 

  
"I'll have this matcha special then," 

  
There was a click of the tongue from the teen and Lawless couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter, "You have no chill at all man" 

  
The other rolled his eyes as he wrote down the order, "It's perfectly understandable considering who I'm dealing with," he muttered under his breath. 

  
Lawless looked at him through the rim of his glasses,"Oh, have we met somewhere before?" 

  
"Never did. And I wish it would've just stayed that way," 

  
"That's just rude to a costumer! I should cause a scene!"

   
"Go ahead. Let's see how many people would care," 

  
"I'm sure you'd care too," 

  
"I wonder that everyday," 

  
The exchange was cut off by a call from one of the staff in the kitchen. The green-haired teen sighed in relief and stalked over to take the order placed on the counter, leaving Lawless chuckling under his breath. He let his gaze wonder back to the teen and contemplated even more. Where _did_ he meet him? 

  
"Hey hey hey," Lawless beckoned for the teen. He begrudgingly strode over to him, face scrunched in irritation. The blond examined him for a while before asking, "Sakuya-kun, was it?" 

  
"Fuck," 

  
"Hey, watch it. I just heard it from your co-workers," he leaned over to the table, placing his chin on his hand, "But seriously, where have I met you?" 

  
"I'm sure thinking about it would bring back some bad memories," 

  
There was a short pause from the Servamp and a silent, "...Oh," 

  
A small smile formed on the blond's lips. Ah, it was there. At that time, at those emotions. The breaking point he thought he'd gotten over with. For a split second, he knew that that doesn't seem to be the case anymore. Thinking back doesn't hurt as much as he expected it to be anymore as well and he even thought he could actually smile about it. 

  
"I got over it," he shrugged, "I'm pretty strong ya know!" 

  
"Aha," came a dry reply. Lawless found himself snorting again. 

  
"Fine fine. I had tenshi-chan with me. Nii-san was there too," Lawless gave the other teen a smirk, "Mahiru Shirota too," 

  
The flinch gave it all away. This was the rumored bestfriend of the simple Eve of big brother Sloth who, due to certain circumstances, was part of the Melancholy team. He didn't know the rest of the story (why should he, really?) but it's starting to pique him. 

  
"I see," The reply was softer, almost a whisper, as the subclass turned on his heels, "Must be nice being saved..." Sakuya hurried over to the counter where the order was set down. 

  
Lawless couldn't help but frown. Something was tugging at his nonexistent heartstrings and he was sure he'd have to blame that on what Tsubaki had done to him. It's been awkward for him when he tries to annoy someone and he ends up feeling guilty about it the next time around. Curses this. Nevertheless, he actually felt something for the teen. He watched as Sakuya strode over to him, his face damp and lifeless. 

  
"Hey cmon now," Lawless started, halting the teen on his tracks, "If you lose hope before Shirota Mahiru then he'd feel bad," 

  
"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!" 

  
The snap echoed in the small shop followed by the clatter of the tray and breaking of glass. The other two people with them eyes on them cautiously and the staff in the kitchen peeked from the little window. Lawless dismissed them with a clumsy smile before he looked back at Sakuya. 

  
"I don't know much, heck, I barely even know him." He said softly, "But he'd definitely save you. You just have to wait. I mean, he did come to save me when all I've been doing was talk about him being weak and useless and all," 

  
Sakuya gave him a look, "...you _what_?"

   
"Out of the topic!" He waved his hands up in defense and laughed despite the green-haired teen's death glare, "Main point, Mahiru Shirota will come save you. All of us will, I guess." 

  
"I don't need all of you," Sakuya hissed. He clicked his tongue and bent over to cleanup the mess with one big swoop of a cloth. Lawless could make out the face of annoyance once again (is that permanent like Licht's too?), but something about the look in his eyes told Lawless that he was touched, hopeful even, from his words. It made the blond feel... _Happy_. After a quick wipe, Sakuya stood up and walked off. Lawless plopped back to his seat with a long exhale. That tension was really heavy. The least he wanted was to make Mahiru Shirota mad at him for taunting his best friend. Sleepy Ash told him that getting a nagging from his Eve was scarier than Tsubaki (or something), and he would not like to experience that. His gaze wandered from the ceiling to the wallclock peculiarly shaped like a cat. It was 1:05pm, 5 minutes past his supposedly end of break. 

  
"Ah!" He stood up immediately, calling the attention of the teen on the other side of the room, "I should get going!" He hurriedly brought out some cash from his pocket, counting enough for the parfait he ordered, and hopped over to where Sakuya was at. 

  
"You didn't even—" 

  
"Keep the change!" 

  
Sakuya let out a groan, grabbing the blond's overly long scarf (and enjoying the choked sound the other made)."You don't listen don't you?" He sealed the cup on his hands, got out a plastic bag, and carefully put it in. 

  
"Here," 

  
Lawless took the bag and eyed on its contents,"Oya oya oya? What's this, you're actually giving me a special?" 

  
"Shut up. That was my fault anyways,"

   
"Well, thanks. I got what I wanted," Lawless laughed, prancing over to the door and opening it halfway, evading the green-haired teen's death glare, "Something sweet and cold," With a final wink, he shut it behind him.   
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> ...  
> ...  
> ... I'm not sorry!!! 
> 
> It's not that I ship them, but I do want them to interact sometime too. I hope this little interaction was okay~ ^^
> 
> Bonus: Haikyuu references anyone?


End file.
